Naruto: Once Upon a time in Konoha
by Suck
Summary: Mengisahkan kehidupan sempurna Naruto di Konoha. NC-17, Lemon, Lime, Rape, Incest, NTR, dan lainnya anak kecil dilarang baca! Update! Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1 : Kushina

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto!**

Minato menguap, ia membuka kamar mandinya dan masuk ke dalam sana. Pria itu membuka kran air lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air tersebut, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk yang kemudian ia usapkan pada wajahnya tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang di dalam bathub.

Di dalam sana, ada Kushina yang sedang berdiri dengan mulutnya yang ditutupi sebuah tangan. Dibelakang wanita itu, ada sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang saat ini sedang menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Seringainya memperjelas kalau dirinya sedang asyik menyetubuhi Kushina dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh Minato—suami Kushina.

"Kaachan, vaginamu sungguh sempit," gumam Naruto yang terus menyodok vagina Kushina. Tangannya yang menganggur itu meremas buah dada Kushina, mencubit puting susu Kushina. "Sial, ini sungguh nikmat sekali!"

Kushina sendiri hanya pasrah saat dirinya diperkosa Naruto, tapi entah kenapa dia malah menikmati persetubuhan dengan Naruto. Penisnya sungguh membuatnya ketagihan, dan Naruto sendiri sungguh kuat melayani dirinya.

Kalau saja kedua tangannya tak di ikat oleh Naruto, mungkin ia akan memeluk putranya itu untuk terus digenjot.

"Kaachan! Argh!" Naruto mendorong dalam-dalam penisnya, ia menyemburkan sperma hangat yang sangat banyak ke dalam vagina Kushina, hingga meluber keluar dari dalam tubuh wanita itu. Kushina sungguh terkejut saat ia mengetahuinya, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya, hasrat seksnya terpuaskan oleh Naruto saat ini. "Sial, sangking enaknya, aku tak menyadari jika aku sudah klimaks." Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya di samping Kushina. Penisnya masih ada di dalam tubuh wanita itu. "Kaachan menikmatinya kan?" Naruto pun menarik tangannya, membiarkan Kushina untuk berbicara.

"Tadi sungguh nikmat sekali, Sochi." Kushina menyeringai mesum, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan berbalik menatap Naruto. Kedua tangannya mengalung manja di leher putranya itu. "Aku bisa puas hanya dengan kau saja, penismu ini sungguh nikmat sekali sayang."

"Siapa dulu?" Naruto memasang wajah sombongnya, ia kemudian mencium bibir seksi milik Kushina.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ino

**Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto**

Ino menatap para warga yang melewati toko bunga miliknya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit aneh, Ibu satu anak itu terlihat tak sehat saat ini, tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat bugar sekali seakan tak ada sakit yang mendera dirinya.

"Naruto..."

Kedua matanya menatap ke bawah, ia melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang mengobok-obok vaginanya hingga basah kuyup. Kedua kakinya menegang, melengkung saat jari-jari Naruto bermain di sana.

"Ya?"

"A-aku keluar!"

Tangan Naruto basah akibat klimaks Ino, wanita itu terduduk di atas lantai dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia sungguh menikmati klimaksnya yang pertama, bersama orang lain, bukan bersama Sai.

"Sial! Kau hebat sekali!"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar pujian Ino. Dia pun membuka celananya, dan memperlihatkan penis besarnya yang sudah tegang. Ino merona hebat, lalu tersenyum mesum melihatnya.

Tangan putihnya itu memegang penis tegang Naruto, lalu mengocoknya pelan. Mulut Ino terbuka, dan melahap sebagian penis besar itu. Tangan Naruto meremas kepala pirang pucat Ino, ia sungguh menikmati kuluman yang diberikan wanita itu. "Sungguh enak, Yamanaka sungguh hebat dalam melakukan Blowjob! Ugh!"

Ino mempercepat kulumannya terhadap penis Naruto, ia juga memainkan buah zakar milik pemuda itu dengan manja. Entah kenapa Ino ketagihan mengulum penis Naruto seperti ini.

"Ino!"

Naruto mendorong kepala Ino untuk menelan semua spermanya, Ino terbatuk karena tersedak sperma Naruto yang keluar sangat banyak. "Naruto! Cough! Sialan!"

"Maaf, maaf, aku tak sengaja."

"Baiklah ku maafkan, lain kali kita lakukan lagi ya. Sekarang aku lagi kerja!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto, ia kemudian membersihkan diri dan kembali berdiri untuk melihat ada pelanggan atau tidak.

Naruto pun ikut berdiri, dia tak mau Ino dicurigai oleh siapapun. "Okay!" Naruto pergi, tak lupa ia juga meremas kecil dada besar milik Ino.

"Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Kushina 2

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

"Ahh ... Ahh ... " Kushina mendesah di dalam tidurnya, kasur yang di tidurinya bergerak saat ada seseorang yang tengah menggenjot dirinya. Wanita itu membuka matanya, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menggenjot dirinya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik menggenjotnya.

"Kaachan, kau bangun?"

Kushina menoleh ke samping, Minato masih tertidur lelap tak merasakan genjotan itu. Ia takut kalau Minato terbangun, apalagi mendapati dirinya sedang bersetubuh dengan Naruto, tapi ia juga merasakan nikmat saat penis Naruto bergesekan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ugh, kau sempit sekali Kaachan."

Naruto mempercepat genjotannya, tak lupa dia menghisap payudara Kushina dengan rakus. Bibir Kushina bergerak, seolah berkata kalau Naruto jangan terlalu berisik.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, dia mengeluarkan banyak sperma hangat ke dalam tubuh Kushina. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan sperma hangat putranya itu. Sungguh hangat, dan kental, cairan itu memenuhi rahimnya.

Naruto menarik pinggulnya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang basah akan cairan miliknya serta milik Kushina. "Sialan, Naruto."

Wanita itu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Kedua matanya kembali melihat Minato yang masih tertidur, ia menyeringai mesum saat matanya melihat penis Naruto masih berdiri tegak.

"Wah wah, sochi yang mesum tak puas akan vaginaku," gumam Kushina, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berdiri tepat di atas penis Naruto yang masih tegak. Cairannya menetes mengenai ujung penis Naruto. "Ronde kedua sochi." Seringai mesum Kushina semakin bertambah saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sakura

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Pintu Ruang Kepala Rumah Sakit terkunci, Kakashi sedikit bingung saat ia mau masuk ke dalam, tapi malah terkunci dari dalam. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, lalu pergi dari sana.

Di dalam sana, Sakura sedang keasyikan di genjot oleh rekan setimnya, vagina miliknya sungguh basah saat ini, penis rekannya itu keluar masuk di dalam vagina miliknya.

"Naruto ... Ahh ... Penismu nikmat sekali ... Ahhh."

Sakura mendesah sembari meracau penis Naruto yang sedang menggenjot dirinya. Ia sangat menikmati bagaimana penis itu menggesek dinding rahimnya. Kedua buah dadanya yang tak terlalu besar itu diremas dengan agak kasar oleh Naruto, tak lupa juga Naruto mencubit puting susu Sakura.

Ibu satu anak itu sungguh menikmatinya, ia tak merasakannya setelah melahirkan Sarada.

"Ugh ... Sial ... Penismu sungguh besar ... Ohhh."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dia memasukan dalam-dalam penis Naruto, hingga pemuda itu mengeluarkan spermanya, cairan putih itu keluar meluber dari dalam vagina Sakura.

Wanita itu merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan Naruto barusan.

"Kenaoa kau tak bilang jika penismu butuh belaian? Aku jadi sangsi saat kau tak mau menikah dengan Hinata waktu itu."

"Alasanku ya? Yah, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja kok, tak lebih." Naruto kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, penisnya belum loyo saat ini. "Aku lebih suka menjomblo serta menggenjot banyak gadis daripada menikah, tapi wanitamu malah digenjot orang lain."

"Uhhh ... Alasan aneh ... Ahh yahh ... Naruto ..."

"Ronde kedua Sakura-chan!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Tenten

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Tenten biasanya berada di toko senjatanya, tetapi saat ini tokonya sedang tutup. Padahal ada beberapa Ninja yang ingin membeli senjatanya, hanya untuk misi kecil bilamana ada bandit ataupun ninja pelarian.

"Ja-jangan anal!"

"Terlambat!" Naruto mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang dubur Tenten.

Wanita itu terkejut saat ada yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, kedua tangannya reflek meremas meja yang ada di hadapannya, sementara Naruto berada di belakangnya menggenjot dubur Tenten, kedua tangannya menggerayangi buah dada Tenten yang lumayan besar.

Tenten sendiri mulai menikmati analnya bersama Naruto, penis besar Naruto keluar masuk di lubang anal Tenten. Pemuda itu merasakan bagaimana sempitnya lubang tersebut, lebih sempit daripada lubang vagina.

"Ahh ... Naruto ..."

Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, buah dada Tenten bergoyang mengikuti dorongan tubuhnya. "Oh, fuck!" Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ohhh ... Ahhh ... Ahhh ... Naruto!"

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas pinggang Tenten, ia menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang belakang Tenten, lalu menariknya keluar, membuat sperma itu meluber keluar dari dalam liang itu.

Naruto belum selesai sampai disitu, ia kemudian memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Tenten.

"Cu-cukup!"

"Tidak, ini belum dimasuki!"

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto mendorong pinggulnya menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke Vagina Tenten. Kedua tangan kekar Naruto berada di bahu Tenten menjadikan bahu itu sebagai sanggahan Naruto.

"Ahhh ahh ... Naruto!"

"Si-sial!"

Naruto kembali menyemburkan spermanya yang sangat banyak ke dalam lubang vagina Tenten. Sperma miliknya tak ada habisnya sama sekali.

Di saat yang lain, Tenten juga mengeluarkan cairannya yang entah keberapa. Ia sungguh puas akibat perlakuan Naruto saat ini. "Damn, that was awesome Tenten!"

"Ya... Ahhh ... Yah ... Itu ... Itu hebat!" Tenten terkulai lemas di atas meja, ia sungguh puas bersetubuh dengan Naruto. "Nanti lakukan lagi Naruto, jika kau ada kesempatan."

"Kau mendapatkannya Tenten."


	6. Chapter 6 : Hanabi

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Hanabi menutup mulutnya supaya suaranya tak keluar serta tak terdengar oleh orang yang lewat, ia menahan semua yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Termasuk desahannya saat ini, mau tak mau ia memang harus menutup mulutnya. Pewaris Clan Hyuuga itu tengah menikmati bagaimana lidah seorang Naruto yang menjilati vagina basahnya.

Dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka jika orang yang dicintai kakaknya itu sungguh hebat dalam merangsang wanita seperti dirinya. "Akh!" Ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan sebuah desahan, tubuh Hanabi melengkung kedepan, ia tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan desahannya, lidah Naruto terlalu lincah untuk menjilati vaginanya.

"Naruto-nii..."

Naruto menarik lidahnya, pemuda itu dapat mendengar helaan napas lega yang keluar dari mulut Hanabi. "Ada apa?"

Hanabi tak menjawab, ia melepeas Kimono miliknya hingga telanjang bulat, gadis itu membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar sembari menunjukkan vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah. "Niisan, tolong..."

Naruto menyeringai mesum, ia kemudian mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah keluar dari sangkarnya ke vagina Hanabi. Hentakan diberikan Naruto pada Hanabi, gadis itu sedikit meringis saat menerima hentakan tersebut, vaginanya saat ini tengah dimasuki oleh penis besar milik Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, kedua tangannya meremas payudara Hanabi yang lumayan besar itu, ia menarik-narik puting susu Hanabi, membuat Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan tersebut.

"Sial, Hanabi!"

Tubuh Hanabi melengkung ke atas, ia saat ini mengeluarkan klimaksnya bersama dengan Naruto yang mengeluarkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalam vagina Hanabi.

"Benar-benar hebat. Vaginamu sempit, penisku seolah di hisap olehnya,"

"Terima kasih pujiannya Naruto-niisan." Tiba-tiba kedua mata Hanabi membulat sempurna saat dia melihat Naruto yang mulai bermain dengan payudaranya. "Ja-jangan dihisap! Ahh ... Niisan!" Naruto menghisap puting susu Hanabi dengan keras, penisnya yang masih ada di dalam vagina Hanabi pun kembali digerakkan Naruto.

Ia menggenjot adik Hinata yang seksi itu dengan liar. Jilatannya pun mulai beranjak, bulir-bulir keringat Hanabi mulai dijilati oleh pemuda tersebut, ia mencium bibir seksi Hanabi dengan liar, sampai pada saat Naruto klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, spermanya memenuhi rahim Hanabi hingga meluber keluar dari dalam tubuh Hanabi.

"Aku capek ahh ... ahhh."

"Ya sudah istirahat, nanti dilanjutkan!"

Hanabi mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman menggoda pada Naruto. "Itu kalau Niisan kuat."

"Kau menantangku ternyata."

Hanabi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Naruto serta penisnya yang besar itu.


	7. Chapter 7 : Temari

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

"Yess Fuck me Naruto! Aahhh ... jangan biarkan aku begini ... ahhh."

Naruto saat ini sedang menggenjot Temari di kediamannya, kedua kaki jenjang Temari terangkat dan memeluk pinggul Naruto, serta kedua tangannya terikat di atas dan di gantung di sana. Istri dari temannya itu sungguh seksi saat digantung seperti itu, dan Naruto sungguh terangsang dengan wajah merona milik Temari itu. Dia terus menyodok vagina Temari.

"Ahh ... Ahh!" Temari terus mendesah saat penis Naruto keluar masuk di vaginanya.

Naruto sendiri menjilati permukaan kulit Temari, wanita itu sungguh seksi dengan bulir keringat yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Jilatan Naruto saat ini berada di antara buah dada yang ukurannya lumayan besar, di sana Naruto menjilati puting susu Temari. Membuat wanita itu bergerak tak karuan karena bagian itu adalah bagian yang sensitif bagi Temari.

Pemuda itu menghisap puting susu Temari yang mengeluarkan cairan putih, dengan semangatnya Naruto terus menghisapnya, sementara payudara Temari yang lain tak luput dari terjangan Naruto, ia meremasnya hingga keluar air susu dari sana.

Jilatan Naruto beralih ke atas, ia masih terus menggenjot Temari sembari terus bergerak ke atas, kedua payudara Temari terus diremas Naruto, dan air susunya terus mengucur membasahi dada Naruto.

Bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Temari pun terus dijilati Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya Naruto klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menyemburkan banyak Sperma ke dalam tubuh Temari.

"Sial, Ibu-ibu seksi sepertimu memang tak boleh dibiarkan saja."

"Umm, yaahh... kau benar..."


	8. Chapter 8 : Ino 2

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Suara tabrakan terus terdengar di dalam toko Bunga milik Ino. Untung saja, saat ini Ino sedang menutup tokonya, jika tidak ia akan menjadi bahan untuk warga Konoha. Ya, saat ini Ino sedang bersenggama dengan Naruto. Tubuh bagian depannya berada di atas meja, sementara kedua kakinya menapak di atas lantai.

Pemuda pirang itu terus menggenjot pinggulnya, menusukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina basah Ino. Wanita itu tengah telanjang bulat saat ini. "Naruto... ahhh ... ahhh ..."

Naruto kemudian merapal sebuah segel tangan, di samping Ino ada dua buah Bunshin milik Naruto. "Main Gangbang yuk?" Ino memasang wajah pucat melihat dua buah penis yang sedang tegang, dibelakangnya juga ada Naruto yang sudah siap dengan penis tegang miliknya.

Tubuhnya terangkat kebelakang, kedua kakinya juga terangkat. Di depannya ada sosok bayangan Naruto yang bersiap untuk memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam Vagina miliknya. sedangkan Naruto yang asli tengah bersiap memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anal milik Ino.

Keduanya pun lansung memasukkannya, Ino tersentak saat kedua benda besar itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ia merasakan sesak di saat yang bersamaan. Keduanya pun bergerak maju mundur, sementara yang satu hanya melihat sembari mengurut penisnya, bunshin itu kemudian mendekati Ino dan meremas kedua buah dada Ino dengan lembut, ia tak lupa untuk mencium bibir seksi Ino.

Ketiganya bergerak menikmati tubuh indah milik Ino. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh Ino, di saat yang bersamaan, tubuh kedua Naruto itu tegang, mereka berdua menusuk dua lubang Ino, mengeluarkan sperma yang sangat banyak untuk memenuhi kedua lubang itu.

Ino mendesah kencang saat ia juga mengeluarkan klimaksnya. Dia terlihat puas akan pekerjaan Naruto. "Hebat..."

"Boss, aku belum?"

Bunshin Naruto yang berada di depan Ino menghilang, lalu digantikan dengan bunshin yang lain. "Lakukan!"

"SIap Boss!"

Ino memasang wajah pucat melihat penis besar lainnya.


	9. Chapter 9 : Kushina 3

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

"Ti-tidak! To-tolong!"

Naruto mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, saat ini ia sedang berjalan disekitar Konoha. Naruto pun mencoba mendekati suara tersebut, dia lalu membuka semak-semak, mencoba mengintip dari semak tersebut.

Matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat sang Ibu akan diperkosa oleh seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan tubuh kekarnya. "Raikage!" Gumamnya penuh amarah.

Di saat Raikage akan memasukkan penis kecilnya, sebuah aksara kuno melilit penisnya. Dahinya berkerut saat aksara itu mulai merambat ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. "A-apa ini?!" Pria itu sungguh terkejut dengan aksara kuno itu.

Kushina sendiri juga terkejut, ia lalu beranjak dari sana untuk menjauhi Raikage Ay. Sepertinya dia mengenal Aksara Kuno itu, dan dia tahu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menggunakannya. "Na-naru!" Wanita seksi itu mencoba melihat kesekitarnya, ia juga tak lupa untuk menggunakna sensornya untuk mencari anaknya itu. Dia pun terpaku dengan sosok pemuda pirang yang menatap Raikage dengan amarah memuncak, dia juga melihat tangan putranya itu tengah membuat segel tangan.

"A-apa ini?! Kushina! Kau yang melakukan ini?!"

Kushina tak menjawab, dia terus menatap Naruto yang masih dengan amarahnya.

Raikage pun mengikuti arah pandang Kushina, di sana Naruto muncul dengan aura yang tak mengerikan. "Ka-kau, anak Kushina!"

"Jangan kau menyentuh milikku." Dengan cepat, Naruto memukul wajah Raikage keras, hingga meluncur keluar dari tempat tersebut. Pemuda itu pun melihat Kushina, dia memindahkan Ibunya itu ke rumahnya yang lain untuk melindunginya. "Tenanglah, kau akan aman disini." Dia mencium kening Kushina dengan lembut, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Di kantor Hokage, sang Raikage masuk tanpa permisi, dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Hokage, anak didikmu telah melukaiku!"

Kakashi sebagai Hokage pun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Raikage. "Apa itu benar?"

"Maafkan aku sensei, tapi dia berbohong." Kedua orang itu terkejut saat Naruto berada di samping Kakashi. "Jangan remehkan kekuatan Kurama! Raikage merusak Aliansi dengan memperkosa Ibuku!"

"A-apa!"

Kakashi terkejut setengah mati mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, dia langsung menatap Raikage yang saat ini memasang wajah kesal yang amat. Dia tak menyangka kalau anak dari Kushina itu akan langsung berada di ruangan Hokage.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat itu juga daripada kau menjadi aib Kumogakure." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung memasang segel tangan, aksara kuno mulai menjalar ditubuh Raikage, lebih tepatnya di dalam celana Raikage. "Hukumanmu, Ay! Katsu!"

**('-')/**

"Ini harus dihilangkan!" Gumam Naruto, ia dengan lembutnya menciumi permukaan kulit milik Kushina. Kedua tangannya meremaa buah dada Kushina, sementara pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur, penis besarnya keluar masuk di Vagina Kushina.

"Naruto ... Ahh ... Ahhh ... Enak."

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya, ia malah bersemangat terus menggenjot Ibu kandungnya itu. Setelah kejadian Raikage tadi, Naruto sangat ingin membersihkan tubuh Kushina dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Raikage. Dia tak mau wanita itu kotor akibat sentuhan Raikage.

Ia terus menggenjot Kushina dari belakang, Naruto sangat menikmati bagaimana vagina sempit Kushina. "Kaachan, kenapa kau begitu sempit... Ahh..."

Kushina tak menjawab sama sekali, dia malah mendesah menikmati penis Naruto yang sedang menjebol dirinya.

"Kaachan!"

"Keluarkan semua Naru ... Ahhh. ..."

Naruto berdecak, ia melepas semua spermanya ke dalam tubuh Kushina, memenuhi rahim Kushina. Sementara tubuh wanitanya itu menegang saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya, dan membasahi penis Naruto.

"Ugh! Sial vagina sempit ini membuatku sangat bergairah kaachan!"

"Kalau begitu, nikmati tubuhku Naru. Semuanya milikmu!"


	10. Chapter 10 : Mikoto

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Mikoto tertawa pelan, kedua tangannya menggerayangi tubuh telanjang milik Naruto dari belakang, napasnya begitu memburu saat ia menyentuh kulit Naruto, wanita itu juga menciumi aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh atletis Naruto.

Kedua tangan wanita itu terus turun kebawah hingga sampai pada penis tegang Naruto, dia menggenggam menggunakan kedua tangannya, mengurutnya naik turun. Wanita tersebut meniup telinga Naruto, membuat sang pemuda terangsang.

"Uhhh, penismu begitu besar Naruto."

Naruto meringis merasakan remasan yang Mikoto berikan. "Baachan.."

Mikoto menghentikan remasan itu, dia kemudian berjalan ke depan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Wanita itu berjongkok tepat di depan penis tegang Naruto, dia lalu mengapit penis itu menggunakan kedua buah dadanya, ia juga memberikan salivanya untuk memudahkan pergerakan penis Naruto.

"Uhhh, yaahhh ... Penismu keluar masuk di dadaku..."

"Baachan sungguh empuk ... Ahhh ... Enak sekali ..." Naruto menikmati Titjob yang diberikan Mikoto, ia tak lupa menjilati ujung penis Naruto yang baru saja mengeluarkan sedikit sperma. "Ohhh baachan!"

Sperma Naruto keluar menutupi wajah cantik Mikoto, dua buah dadanya juga tertutupi sperma milik pemuda itu. "Sperma seorang pemuda memang enak." Ia menjilati sperma kental itu

"Baachan?"

"Kau puas?"

"Be-belum."

Mikoto tersenyum mesum, dia pun berdiri dan mengarahkan vaginanya ke penis Naruto untuk dimasuki benda besar itu. "Kita mulai ya!" Mikoto pun menurunkan vaginanya, penis Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam tubuh Mikoto. "Ahhh ... Naruto..."

"Baachan..."

"Ohhhh besar sekali... Ahhh..." Desah Mikoto yang merasakan penis Naruto yang masuk setengahnya. "Besar sekali ahhh..."

Ibu dua anak itu pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, merasakan gesekan di dinding rahimnya.

"Penis Naruto nikmat!"

Naruto pun mencengkram buah dada Mikoto, meremasnya sembari terus memainkan dua benda lezat itu.

"Yaa terus Naruto ahhh... Kau hebat nak..."

Pinggang Mikoto terus bergerak hingga sampai pada dirinya yang akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, begitupula dengan Naruto yang akan mengeluarkan spermanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baachan!"

"Naruto!"

Keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan.


	11. Chapter 11 : Sarada

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sarada, gadis itu terlihat malu saat dirinya dipeluk oleh sahabat ayahnya. "Kyah!" Sarada terkejut saat Naruto menyentuh buah dada datarnya. "Paman..." Naruto tak menggubris panggilan dari Sarada, ia malah menciumi leher putih gadis itu. Setelahnya, Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sarada, dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Dia kemudian berjongkok tepat di depan Sarada.

Pemuda itu membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Sarada, gadis berusia 15 tahun itu agak malu saat ia mulai telanjang di depan Naruto. "Tubuh yang indah Sarada."

"Terima kasih paman."

Naruto tersenyum, dia mengelus kulit putih gadis itu, meremas buah dadanya dan sesekali menjilatinya. Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan benda lunak itu membasahi tubuhnya. Jilatan Naruto turun kebawah, hingga sampai pada vagina Sarada, pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Sarada hingga terjatuh kebelakang.

Gadis itu meringis merasakan pantatnya yang terkena lantai kayu, Naruto sendiri tak memperdulikannya, dia membuka kedua kaki Sarada, lalu menjilati vagina basah milik gadis itu.

"Paman ahh... Enak... Ahhh..."

Naruto menggigit kecil clit Sarada, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan meremas kepala pirang Naruto. Dirinya sungguh menikmati bagaimana jilatan Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik vaginanya.

"Paman aku keluar!"

Wajah Naruto terkena cairan milik Sarada, gadis itu langsung rebahan setelah klimaksnya yang pertama. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan cairan Sarada yang membasahi wajahnya, dia lalu membuka celananya, dan mengeluarkan penis besarnya.

Sarada masih tak sadar ketika Naruto mengarahkan penis tegangnya ke vagina miliknya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengunci kedua tangan Sarada, dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

Naruto bisa melihat betapa mulusnya tubuh gadis itu, ia membasahi bibirnya menggunaka lidahnya, sepertinya sangat lezat jika menikmati tubuh Sarada.

Naruto mendorong pelan penisnya, dia tak lupa untuk menjilati lagi permukaan kulit Sarada yang dipenuhi bulir keringat. Tubuh gadis itu menegang saat vagina miliknya akan dimasuki oleh benda besar. "Sarada, kau sempit sekali..."

Sarada kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, benda besar itu terus merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, kedua kakinya memberontak seolah dia tak mau dimasuki benda tersebut.

Tapi rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto membuatnya tak merasakan benda itu masuk, area sensitif terus di jilat oleh Naruto, termasuk bagian ketiaknya yang bersih itu.

"Ahhhh paman!"

Naruto menghela napas lega saat dirinya merasakan bahwa penisnya sudah masuk semua ke dalam vagina Sarada, pemuda itu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, ia sedikit meringis merasakan sempitnya vagina Sarada.

"Paman... Paman... Pamaann!"

"Agh!" Naruto serta Sarada klimaks secara bersamaan, sperma Naruto meluber keluar dari vagina Sarada. "Shit, ini enak sekali."

"Paman... Lakukan lagi..."


	12. Chapter 12 : Moegi

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Seharusnya, Moegi pulang ke rumahnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Team 10 binaannya, tapi ia malah dicegat oleh pria pirang yang sangat dia kenal, sosok orang yang tak menikah sampai umurnya mencapai kepala tiga. "Sore Moegi?"

"Oh, Naruto-niisan. Sore!"

Pria yang menjabat sebagai Jounin special itu tersenyum tipis mendengar balasan dari Moegi. "Habis dari melatih muridmu?" Moegi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Naruto. "Pulang?"

"Ya aku mau pulang sebenarnya."

"Mau kuantar? Sekalian aku jalan-jalan juga, Kaachan sedang keluar rumah, mungkin menemui Mikoto baachan. Jadi aku dirumah agak kesepian."

Moegi terdiam sejenak, Naruto telah ditinggalkan Ayahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, akibat sebuah penyakit yang tidak diketahui. Pria itu hanya tinggal bersama sang Ibu yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi tak ada salahnya ia menemani Naruto berjalan sejanak, mungkin ia bisa menghilangkan penatnya setelah melatih Team sepuluh.

"Baik, ayo!"

Naruto mengangguk senang, ia kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama gadis itu. Beberapa saat setelah berjalan, Naruto malah menarik Moegi ke sebuah gang sempit, di sana Naruto menciumi leher Moegi, menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu.

Moegi terdiam mematung saat dirinya merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Naruto menciumi lehernya. "Kyah!" tapi pemikirannya hilang tanpa jejak saat Naruto meremas buah dadanya dengan lembut. "Niisan..." gumamnya memanggil Naruto. "Ja-jangan..."

"Kau begitu menggairahkan Moegi. Berawal dari gadis kecil ingusan, dan sekarang menjadi gadis yang membuatku bernafsu." Naruto kembali menciumi leher Moegi. Sang Jounin pun membuka resleting dari jaket Jounin milik Moegi, di sana ia melihat puting susu Moegi berdiri, tanda jika dirinya sedang horny. Naruto menyeringai sesaat, lalu mencium bibir Moegi, lututnya bergerak ke atas untuk menyentuh vagina milik gadis itu.

Moegi nampak terlena dengan ciuman yang diberikan Naruto, ia malah memeluk leher pria itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Moegi tak peduli lagi, ia saat ini sudah sangat terangsang akibat ulah dari Naruto.

Naruto menyingkap kaos yang dipakai oleh Moegi, gadis itu tak memakai bra ataupun pakaian dalam apapun, sementara bagian bawahnya hanya memakai sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih yang sudah basah akibat cairannya. Moegi menghela napas lega, ia kemudian melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dan mendorong pria itu hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

Moegi menyeringai, ia kemudian berjongkok tepat di depan celana Naruto. Resletingnya terbuka, lalu Moegi mengambil penis ereksi milik Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan ukuran penis tersebut, tapi Moegi tampak tak memperdulikannya, ia langsung melahap penis Naruto. Gadis itu memberikan sebuah _Blowjob _yang special pada Naruto.

Buah zakar lelaki itu dimainkan oleh Moegi, ia juga memberikan _Titjob _pada penis Naruto. "Niisan menikmatinya?"

Naruto meringis saat buah dada Moegi terus bergerak menggesek penisnya, ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Moegi yang terus bergerak naik turun, hingga dirinya mengeluarkan sperma yang menutup wajah Moegi. "Sial..."

"Uhh, lengket Niisan."

"Maafkan aku Moegi."

Moegi menggeleng pelan, ia menjilati cairan putih kental itu, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya jongkok. Moegi berbalik, dan menyingkap rok mini miliknya, di sana ia melepas celana dalamnya, menampilkan vagina berwarna merah jambu yang telah basah kuyup.

Penis Naruto yang tadinya loyo pun kembali berdiri, dia kemudian bersiap untuk menancapkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Moegi. Seringai tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto. Ia langsung mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Moegi, dan menggenjotnya dengan cepat.

"Ahh... ahh... ahhh... Niisan!"

Naruto tak tinggal diam, sembari dia menggenjot vagina Moegi, kedua tangannya merayap dan meremas buah dada gadis itu. "Ugh! Sial, sempit!"

"Ka-kau yang besar Niisan... ahhh... yahh... niisan..."

Beberapa saat setelahnya, tubuh Naruto menegang, dia meremas kencang buah dada Moegi, bersamaan dengan tubuh gadis itu yang ikut menegang. Keduanya mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing.

"Niisan, aku keluar! Ahhh..."

Naruto berdecak. Keduanya mengeluarkan klimaksnya masing-masing.


	13. Chapter 13 : Hinata

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Setelah ditolak Naruto, Hinata menikah dengan Toneri, dan hidup di kediaman Hyuuga bersama sang Suami. Ia cukup bahagia setelah menikahi Toneri, lelaki itu memang sangat baik padanya. Tapi...

"Naruto-kun... Ahhh... Penismu besar ahhh..."

Hinata terus menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, penis Naruto keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Hinata, wajah Ibu dua anak itu terlihat begitu puas akan penis yang tengah keluar masuk itu.

Payudaranya memantul mengikuti arah tubuhnya yang bergerak, membuat Naruto tak kuasa untuk meremasnya, kedua tangan lelaki itu meremas buah dada Hinata, meremasnya dengan begitu gemas.

Ia suka dengan dada Hinata yang sedang diremasnya, begitu besar dan cukup ditangannya.

"Buat aku puas Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah, ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. "Ya, aahhh... Aku akan... Puaskan... Ahhh..." Hinata memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, membiarkan pria itu bermain dengan buah dadanya. "Naruto-kun! Aku keluar!"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar kencang, ia mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang pertama.

Tapi Naruto masih belum puas, dia lalu mendorong tubuh thicc milik Hinata hingga merebah di atas lantai kayu, kedua kaki Hinata juga di dorong oleh Naruto, penisnya masih di dalam tubuh Hinata.

Pria itu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya, penis besarnya keluar masuk di vagina Hinata. Sementara itu, wanita itu melebarkan kedua matanya melihat Naruto yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sial, ini sepertinya penisku yang kebesaran di dalam vagina ini."

"Na-naruto-kun!"

Naruto tak menggubrisnya, dia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. "Hinata!" Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya, dan mengeluarkan sperma yang sangat banyak ke dalam vagina Hinata.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Hinata juga mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang kedua. Dia sungguh puas akan penis besar Naruto.

"Ka-kau tak menyesal saat menolakku?"

"Tidak...sayangnya tidak, aku bisa melakukan seks dengan siapa saja tanpa memperdulikan status." Naruto menyeringai mesum menatap Hinata yang memasang wajah sedih setelah klimaksnya. "Oke ronde kedua, tags bertambah menjadi Gangbang!"

Wajah wanita itu memucat mendengan kata Gangbang, itu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.


	14. Chapter 14 : Kushina 4

Jiraiya membayangkan bagaimana tubuh seksi Kushina meliuk manja di hadapannya, pria paruh baya itu terus menetap tinggal di Konoha untuk mengincar Kushina Uzumaki. Setelah kematian Minato, Kushina menjadi seorang Janda beranak satu. Dari dulu, dia mengincar Kushina untuk dijadikan bahan membuat Buku mesumnya.

Walaupun hanya mengintip saat Kushina mandi saja. Tapi sekarang, dia bisa meminta Kushina untuk berhubungan dengannya, karena Minato sudah tak ada.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan."

Jiraiya dengan perlahan masuk ke rumah yang ditinggali oleh wanita itu bersama Naruto. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar penghuni di sana tak tahu kalau Jiraiya masuk tanpa Izin.

Pria itu berjalan menyusuri rumah tersebut, hingga sampai pada kamar yang menjadi tempat Kushina serta Minato tidur. Tetapi ada hal yang sedikit membuatnya janggal, dia melihat Kushina yang telanjang bulat, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, serta dia bergerak naik turun.

Jiraiya juga bisa melihat kalau ada dua buah kaki yang berada di bawah tubuh Kushina. Apa dia sedang berhubungan badan dengan lelaki lain? Jika iya, siapa lelaki itu? Jiraiya berdecak kesal karena dia di dahului oleh seseorang.

"Narutoo ahhh ... Ahhh ... Ahhhnn ..."

Kedua mata Jiraiya terbelalak dengan suara Kushina yang memanggil anak semata wayang wanita itu. "Kau bercanda kan?" Dia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, lelaki yang berada dibawah tubuh Kushina adalah Naruto, putra Kushina.

"Jadikan ... Ahhh ... Aku ... Akh! ... " Kushina meringis saat dia merasakan kedua payudaranya diremas Naruto. "Ahhh ... Naruto ... "

Jiraiya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, niatnya untuk menyetubuhi Kushina pun batal akibat hal ini, dirinya benar-benar dibuat terkejut, serta tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan saat ini.

Sepertinya Jiraiya kalah perkasa daripada Naruto, sejauh ia melihat kalau Kushina beberapa kali klimaks saat penis besar Naruto menggesek rahim wanita itu, sementara anak dari Yondaime itu sama sekali belum mengeluarkan spermanya.

Jiraiya memang pernah bermain dengan beberapa wanita di tempat prostitusi, tapi hanya beberapa saat saja.

"Ck, sial, kalaupun aku memperkosa Kushina, nantinya yang ada aku jadi bahan tertawaan dia." Jiraiya pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Kushina dengan penyesalan yang amat, tapi keputusannya ini memang tepat, karena kalau dia sampai menyetubuhi Kushina, dia akan malu setengah mati, karena kalah perkasa daripada Naruto.

Dia juga mendengar jika Raikage Ayy mencoba memperkosa Kushina sebelum akhirnya Naruto datang dan menyelamatkan Ibunya, lalu sekarang dia melihat Naruto dengan perkasanya membuat sang Wanita Iblis berambut merah itu takluk di depan penis Naruto.

Di sisi Naruto. "Ero-sennin sudah pergi," gumam Naruto yang saat ini terus meremas buah dada Kushina. "Woh, Kaachan, kau sudah keluar berapa kali hm?"

"Ahhh ... Ahh ..."

Hanya desahan yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu menyeringai, dan terus menggenjot vagina Kushina. "Huhu, kita akan bermain beberapa ronde lagi."

"Ahhh ... Puaskan aku dengan penismu Naruto ... Ahhh ... Ahhh..."


End file.
